Seven Sins
by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter
Summary: Ciel has a sister who hunts the supernatural, that includes demons which is what he was turned into. Sebastian is acting like a jerk and Ciel's sister steals a demon sword from one of the seven sins. Lots of OCs and new creatures.


intro

I watch as the Trancy servants take on Sebastian and notice how quickly he is taking them down. Alois is nervous and I can see why because only Cluade and Sebastian are left. That is until a blinding light appears and two people are on the battle ground with them. They take out and tie all the demons and start shouting at us.

"Ciel and Alois get down here now!" I can't see who said it because they are wearing suits that cover themselves completely but it does sound familiar. We go down and they take off their face masks. One girl has navy hair and violet eyes and the other has blond with blue eyes. I remember the one with blue hair a little but I can't remember from where, but she starts shouting at me.

"Ciel how dare you associate yourself with demons of all creatures! I thought I taught you better than that!" I look at her questionably and her partner sees this.

"Levy, I don't think he remembers you at all." Alois hears her voice and hugs her.

"Wendy! I missed you!" Alois says and I put two and two together and see that she is his sister.

"Who are you two?" I ask them while Sebastian and Claude try to get out of their binds.

"This is Wendy, Alois's sister and I'm Levy, your sister," The blue haired girl tells me. "Will you two demons stop trying to escape, those are soaked in holy water so you can't break them!" They cease their struggling.

"I don't remember you." I say. Wendy and Alois leave so we can talk.

"I left when you were really young but I made sure to tell you that demons are too unpredictable to be around."

"I don't remember that either, but can you please untie them?" I ask her hoping that she will because I feel safer with Sebastian around.

"Well I see now that you have a contract so we can't get anything off of them so alright. Wendy help me out here!" Wendy comes back and they untie them. Claude tries to fight them but Levy kicks him and he goes down.

"Listen Ciel, whatever happens just be careful," Levy tells me and Wendy tells Alois the same thing. They leave as quickly as they came and we don't see them again.

* * *

><p><span>Present <span>

I have been a demon for a year now and it has been horrible. Sebastian hates me and now all I want to do is find Levy again. She might be alive still and I want to find her but I have no idea on where to look. Today is my birthday and I won't be forced to have a party by Elizabeth or have dorky servants giving me gifts, just loneliness.

Me and Sebastian have a mansion is Ireland, where people have no idea who I am. I'm sitting in the living room waiting for Sebastian to come back from some meeting he had to go to. I hear something open and I get up, wondering if Sebastian came back but he didn't announce himself. I go into the hall to see if anyone is there but no one is there and when I go back in I see a small present. I read the label and it says, "Happy Birthday Ciel! From Levy." A smile plays on my face because even though she hates demons she gave me a present.

I open it and see a small dagger with a greenish hue. She has another note inside. "Ciel I know what happened to you and I'm sorry about you and Sebastian but at least have this with you. It can kill a demon and if you need it for any reason it can protect you. There is one demon blade for every sin this is from Superbia, the sin of pride. There is also Luxuria of lechery or lust, Gula of gluttony, Avaritia of avarice or greed, Ira of wrath and Invidia of envy. Stay away from them at all costs." I pick up the dagger and think about the sin she got it from, pride. It seems fitting because it is a sin that I practiced in a lot.

I just out the dagger away when Sebastian comes back and comes into my room. He looks at me with his normal hatred but I don't care one bit. I go to make some food because I learned how to cook so I don't need to rely on Sebastian as much. I still eat like a human because I became a demon not born one so I don't need to eat like one but I could if I wanted. I'm making some soup when Sebastian comes in to talk to me.

"I saw that sister you have today. It looks like she is hunting a demon," Sebastian tells me with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"She is a human and won't be able to catch a demon yet alone kill one."

"She and that Wendy person took out you and Claude remember," I remind Sebastian but he doesn't answer it.

"I was thinking that we should follow her to see what she is up to."

"I guess it couldn't hurt... Alright let's go."

We head out to find Levy again from where Sebastian said he saw her. It was in the middle of town and she was running atop of the buildings, out of view. We are walking around town when we hear yelling. No one notices because it is so far away that only Sebastian and I can hear it with the advanced hearing. We run towards the noise and see Levy fighting a group of demons, she pulls out a black pistol and shoots. The demons fall fairly quickly and we run to her, well I run to her and Sebastian follows.

"Hey Ciel. What are you two doing here?" Levy asks us while writing something in a leather bound book.

"Looking for you, what are you doing?" I ask when she puts the book down.

"They were non-contracted demons so I have to write their information in this book to get anything off of them."

"Get what from them?" Sebastian asks her with hostility.

"Anything I need at the moment, like money or supplies. I get paid to kill demons, reapers, or angels."

"Really? I thought you would want to keep angels here," I say and she laughs.

"No, no, no. I would rather have demons around than angels. Demons will say if they are going to kill you and you can believe it, but angels you don't know what they will do to you at any point in time." I do see her point and that angel that the queen had proves it. "Humans are not the only ones who are involved with this either."

"What do you mean?" we ask her.

"I mean that others can join like I know that Wendy is a fallen angel, or a blessed demon, one of the two. My boss I think is a vamp. ."

"Do demons join?" I ask her because with out doing missions for the queen I have been bored and this seems like a fun pass time.

"No, none of the species that we kill join because demons want souls and won't waste their time with this, reapers are too loyal to each other, and angels think that we are on the bad side."

"Oh. Well it is starting to get dark so I guess we should be going," I say seeing the sun fall over the horizon.

"Alright just be careful, you one will mess with you when they see you two having a contract, but my comrades will shoot first and ask questions later."

We walk back to the mansion and I feel happier that I got to see her again. Sebastian is mad that she is going around just killing the supernatural but I don't care. I head to bed while he is still ranting and see a small black rose on the pillow. It has a black card on it with silver ink written on it. I'm frightened by what it says.

_You can't just take a demon sword like that~_

_Superbia-_

That is the sin that Levy got the dagger from, but how is that guy still alive. I guess I just thought she would kill the sin and take the sword but that obviously didn't happen. I burn the flower and keep the note to show Levy next time I see her. I know that I will see her again because she seems to know what happens to me so if something does happen she will be there for me. At least that is what I hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a sort of starter chapter and if no one likes it I won't continue. Thanks for reading the entire thing if you did. :) <em>**

**_Also the seven sins are not made up because I looked it up and those are the names and sin for them._**


End file.
